A Chronicle of a Stalker
by the croc
Summary: In which Zack stalks Cloud into dating him. Clack! Mentions of Sephiroth/Genesis/Angeal


_A Chronicle of a Stalker_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine._

It was love.

He _knew_ it was love even as- _especially_ as dusk blue eyes, darkened in anger, glared daggers at him, promising death should he continue his foolish escapade. The raging blonde's jaw clenched further, his glare fiercer, and even his unruly spikes seemed to stand further on end when Zack smile only turned sweeter, his eyes more puppy doggish.

Finally relenting- though his glare only intensified during the staring contest- he ground out between perfectly straight, white teeth that Zack knew would help to make the temperamental beauty's smile that he would eventually coax out of him- fingers crossed- even more gorgeous, "Stop. Following. Me." Each word was sounded out and articulated that he was sure even the worst lip reader could understand from miles away.

Luckily Zack was the _worst_ of the worst lip readers and had excellent selective hearing.

"Come on Spiiiike," His whine was accompanied by the intensifying of his _signature puppy dog eyes™_, and he fell even deeper into the abyss that was called love when his main squeeze went unfazed. "I've been stalking you for _months_! That's gotta count for something." When Cloud continued to ignore his _signature puppy dog eyes™_, he stepped it up a notch to his _signature puppy dog look™_ and added a pout.

He considered for a moment widening his eyes further but he had yet perfect a larger eyed _signature puppy dog look™_ and could not afford a lapse in his own cuteness against Cloud's hardened features.

Finally after a longer while of fierce glaring that Zack had _practice_ dealing with not only from his future boyfriend but also from Sephy- the fact that Sephy had no idea he was merely practice for the main event was true however it had also given Zack hours of entertainment as well as Angeal and Genesis just as much amusement (the lovers spat between Angeneroth, as Zack had taken to calling them, was surely worth gaining Zack a boyfriend and so therefore he felt no guilt (he heard the make-up sex rocked any way)- Cloud gave one last even fiercer intense glare that even Zack felt before sighing resignedly and slumping into his math book in front of him, "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone for my study period?"

In his victory the ravenette visibly perked up- a move Cloud would later tell him was even _more_ reminiscent of a dog than his _signature puppy dog look™_ or _signature puppy dog eyes™_- and pushed away the urge to do a happy dance. His signature _puppy dog look™_ had totally vanished in order to make way for a very sly, very cocky smirk. "Three dates and a kiss- with tongue."

In response to the challenge in both Zack's features and barter the blond tightened his own features and narrowed his eyes, "And you'll leave off stalking me?"

Leaning back in the uncomfortable library chair in feigned relaxation and smirking widely at his future boyfriend the ravenette responded smoothly, "No can do, stalking you to the altar."

The response was the rebirth of the earlier glare and the retightening of his jaw, "No deal then. One date, one kiss- no tongue- and you leave me alone for the day."

The smirk Zack was bequeathing upon Cloud impossibly widened, "Deal." With that the older boy stood and waltzed out of the library, a very obvious spring in his step, leaving his crush in peace for the rest of the day and already hatching an excuse as to why he missed half of Professor Tseng's lecture.

Thus was the start of a beautiful relationship…

…actually it wasn't the start per say, the start didn't happen for another month when Cloud finally broke down and admitted that yes he actually did like him too and yes he would go on a second date with him if Zack would pleasepleaseplease stop leaving ten messages a day on his house phone whose number he didn't **want** to know how he got…

…but Zack liked to think so.

_Short but sweet. I really enjoyed writing this one. It was actually supposed to be a part of another story I'm working on but I kind of ended up going off on a tangent with it and it worked better as a one shot so it was left as a one shot. I might turn it into a two shot but I haven't decided yet. So, I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear what you think._


End file.
